My Boyfriend
by xobechan56
Summary: (SEQUEL UP!) Kyungsoo sangat tidak menyukai 'sang' atasan yang pelit,medit dan menyebalkan . / Jongin yang gemar mengerjai sang bawahan disetiap waktu. Namun terlepas dari itu semua, mereka adalah sosok yang manis bagaikan candy /KaiSoo/YAOI/DLDR!/ONESHOOT/REVIEW PLISS!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**. **

**WARNING : YAOI/TYPO(S)/Tidak Sesuai EYD/ NOT EDIT**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : CAST milik dirinya sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiSoo**

**My Boyfriend**

**.**

**KaiSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri setiap sudut sungai Han. Ditengah-tengah hiruk pikuk manusia yang tampak menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama orang-orang terkasih. Di kanan dan kiri badan jalan banyak ditumbuhi oleh pohon maple berwarna merah yang jatuh berguguran tertiup angin musim gugur.

Kyungsoo memejamkan ke dua matanya untuk sekedar menikmati terpaan angin musim gugur yang dingin namun –menurutnya- menyejukkan itu. Memang di saat musim gugur tiba udara di Seoul akan terasa cukup dingin –walaupun,tentu saja tak sedingin saat musim dingin- dengan suhu yang bisa mencapai hingga angka 6,9 derajat celcius.

Jika saja pemandangan saat musim gugur tak seindah ini, dapat di pastikan bahwa ia akan lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di flatnya yang kecil lalu bersembunyi di dalam selimut ditemani oleh secangkir coklat panas.

Namun, ia yakin tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona dari musim gugur itu sendiri, udara yang cukup menyejukkan badan, ditambah lagi dengan bergugurannya daun-daun dari dahannya, ooh dan jangan lupakan dengan warna langit yang akan berubah menjadi sedikit berwarna orange kemerahan. Bukankah itu sungguh indah?

Lamunannya akan musim gugur terpecah oleh suara dering ponsel yang berada di saku celananya, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yeobseo…"

.

.

.

.

'Bruuk'

Kyungsoo mendaratkan tubuh super lelahnya di sofa yang berada di flat kecilnya. Tubuh mungilnya benar-benar diperbudak kali ini oleh sang atasan. Ia harus menyelesaikan seluruh artikel yang hampir mendekati tanggal deadline. Padahal artikel-artikel tersebut bukanlah tugas miliknya, namun mengapa atasannya yang 'baik hati' itu menyuruhnya untuk menyelesikan seluruh artikel sebelum tanggal deadline. Jika hanya satu atau dua artikel saja itu bukan masalah untuknya. Namun ini! Astaga ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tumpukan kertas itu berubah menjadi monster bagi dirinya sendiri.

Ia lebih memilih menyelesikan pekerjaannya hari ini juga guna mengamankan ke dua pasang telinganya dari kotbah panjang disertai kalimat sindiran dari sang atasan yang –mungkin saja- bisa membuat telinganya panas dan copot seketika.

Kyungsoo saat ini bekerja sebagai seorang editor sebuah perusahaan sampul majalah. Perusahaan tersebut dapat dibilang cukup besar karena memang popularitas majalahnya sendiri tak diragukan lagi.

Walaupun ia bekerja di perusahaan besar namun entah mengapa gaji yang diterimanya setiap bulan bahkan hampir sama dengan gaji sepupunya yang hanya bekerja sebagai kasir di supermarket 24 jam pinggir jalan.

Ini bahkan sudah memasuki tahun ke empat ia bekerja di sana, dengan atasan yang 'baik hati' pula.

Mengapa ia menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'baik hati'?

Itu karena atasannya juga –dengan senang hati- menyiksanya setiap hari. Bukan dengan kekerasan fisik memang, melainkan dengan kekerasan terhadap batinnya. Ia tersiksa karena sang atasan nya itu selalu saja memberikan tumpukan artikel yang menggunung setiap harinya dengan tanggal deadline yang sudah dekat. Selalu begitu!

Kyungsoo akan merasa lebih baik jika saja ia mendapatkan sedikit bonus di setiap akhir bulan, hitung-hitung sebagai upah atas kerja kerasnya menyelesaikan artikel –memuakkan- itu.

Ooh tunggu!

Jangankan bonus, untuk segelas kopi hitam saja, atasannya itu harus berpikir ribuan kali, apalagi dengan bonus yang berupa lembaran won. Mungkin ia harus menunggu ribuan tahun untuk itu.

'_Jika begini terus, lama-lama aku bisa gila'_

Tak ingin bermalas-malasan terlalu lama, Kyungsoo pun bangkit melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket oleh keringat dan debu.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritwal mandinya, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur. Entah mengapa perutnya tiba-tiba menjerit minta di isi, padahal baru berberapa jam berlalu sejak ia makan malam bersama teman-temannya.

Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan, saat melihat isi lemari pendinginnya hanya terisi dengan berberapa botol minuman dingin yang sudah pasti tidak bisa mengganjal perutnya. Dengan lemas ia menutup kembali lemari es nya sambil memegangi perutnya yang berdemo ria minta segera diisi.

"Baiklah, tak ada pilihan lain…" gumamnya sambil menghela napas.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil sweeter miliknya. Lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar pekarangan flatnya untuk pergi mencari makan.

.

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, namun jalanan masih saja ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

'_Benar-benar kota metropolitan' _pikirnya.

.

25 menit kemudian

.

Okee! Kyungsoo menarik kembali kata-kata nya sekitar 25 menit yang lalu mengenai 'Seoul adalah kota metropolitan'

Ya, memang benar Seoul adalah kota metropolitan yang selama 24 jam selalu dipenuhi oleh suara bising yang berasal dari kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang tanpa jeda, namun akan berbeda cerita jika itu menyangkut tentang makanan.

Ini sudah hampir setengah jam kakinya melangkah mencari makanan di kedai-kedai pinggir jalan, namun selalu berakhir dengan kalimat _maaf, makanannya sudah habis'._

Ayolah, kakinya sudah terasa pegal bukan main belum lagi udara dingin yang menyeruak menusuk tubuhnya. Walaupun dirinya sudah mengenakan swetter guna menghangatkan tubuhnya, namun itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang –sangat- perlu di istirahatkan sekarang.

Ia merutuki perutnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Seandainya saja perutnya tidak berteriak minta diisi, mungkin ia sudah berada di dunia mimpi ditemani oleh boneka pororo tercintanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menunduk menuju kamar flatnya. Sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang berdiri persis dihadapannya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

'Bruk'

Kepalanya menubruk tepat pria yang ada didepannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu. Namun, yang terdengar hanya suara decakkan kesal dari bibirnya.

"Dari mana?" tanya orang tersebut

"Ckk.. minggir, aku mau masuk." Ketus Kyungsoo, seraya mendorong pria itu agar menjauh dari pintu flatnya. Namun,pria itu enggan untuk menggeser tubuhnya karena belum sosok yang ditanyai belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Katakan dulu kau dari mana , tak baik untuk pria mungil sepertimu keluar saat sudah hampir tengah malam begini."

"Bukan urusanmu, lagi pula apa peduli mu! minggir!"

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal karena pria yang bernama Jongin itu justru memegang tangannya.

Kyungsoo meronta agar tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Jongin terlepas.

'_Kruuuk~'_

Seketika gerakannya itu terhenti saat mendengar suara asing yang berasal dari perutnya, sedangkan Jongin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan mengejek disertai dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Jongin

"Tidak, sudah sana pergi." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya menahan malu.

"Namun, fakta berkata lain." Ujar Jongin, lalu menarik Kyungsoo pergi.

"Yakk!"

.

.

Dan Kyungsoo berakhir di ruang makan milik Jongin, setelah peristiwa tarik menarik di depan pintu flatnya tadi Kyungsoo terus saja menutup mulutnya. Enggan mengeluarkan suara merdunya. Flat Jongin berada persis disamping flat milik Kyungsoo. Jadi dengan kata lain mereka adalah tetangga.

"Ini makanlah." Ujar Jongin setelah meletakkan berberapa mangkuk berisikan nasi, kimchi, dan sedikit irisan daging panggang.

Kyungsoo diam tak bergeming, hanya diam dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Hey, bukankah kau lapar? Makanlah, kebetulan ibuku baru saja berkunjung mengantarkan persedian makanan untuk ku."

Diam

Diam

dan, diam

mereka hanya diam sambil saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya Kyungsoo yang menatap tajam pria di hadapannya ini. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembutnya.

'Takk'

Kyungsoo pun mengambil sumpit dengan kasar, lalu memulai acara 'mari makan' dengan brutal disertai dengan wajah cemberutnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang 'tetangga'. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sentuh." Suara datar itu lagi, Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas pelan karenanya.

"Memang kau tidak makan di kantor tadi?" tanya Jongin lembut

"Yaa… karena bos ku yang 'sangat baik hati' itu tak membiarkanku beranjak se'senti pun dari bangku, walaupun itu jam makan siang sekalipun." Jawab sinis

"Maafkan aku…"

'Sreet'

"Aku selesai, terima kasih makanannya."

Jongin hanya mampu menghela napas sambil terus memperhatikan sosok mungil yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari senin, Kyungsoo bangun lebih pagi untuk berangkat kerja. Alasan klasik yaitu tak ingin terjebak macet dan –benar benar- tak ingin mendengar ocehan sang atasan jika ia datang terlambat.

Kyungsoo memandang cermin yang menampilkan dirinya dengan balutan kaos putih polos dengan luaran jaket levis berwarna biru.

Ia menghela napas lelah karena yah, kalian tahu bahwa ia harus berurusan dengan sang atasan hari ini. Rasanya libur selama dua hari saja masih kurang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

Kyungsoo tiba di kantornya saat ruangannya masih dalam keadaan kosong, yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah orang pertama yang tiba disana. Ia berjalan menuju mejanya yang berada di sudut ruangan, berhadapan persis dengan ruangan sang atasan.

Kyungsoo mendudukan bokongnya di kursi nyaman nan empuk miliknya. Ia menatap ke luar jendela, mengamati setiap pergerakan sang surya menampakan dirinya malu-malu. Ia menlongokkan kepalanya ke bawah untuk melihat jalan raya. Kantornya memang berada di lantai lima, sehingga memungkinkan dirinya untuk melihat keramaian dibawah sana.

Ia tersentak kaget saat bunyi debuman keras yang berasal dari mejanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat tumpukkan kertas berada di depan mukanya dengan segelas kopi panas. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang pelaku. Kyungsoo berdecak sebal saat melihat wajah –sok- manis milik atasannya yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Pagi, Kyungsoo-ssi…" ujar atasannya

"Hmmm… pagi" jawab Kyungsoo malas sambil membuang muka kearah lain

"Aku membawakan berberapa pekerjaan untukmu, mohon segera diselesaikan."

'_Bahkan ini belum saatnya jam kerja, kenapa ia sudah mengantarkan kertas-kertas 'menyebalkan' ini ke mejaku..' _

"Wahhh… anda baik hati sekali _sajangnim_, bersedia membawa 'kertas-kertas' ini ke mejaku, bahkan anda bersedia membelikan kopi panas untukku. Apakah anda tahu? Bahkan ini belum masuk jam kerja, anda memang yang terbaik." Ujar Kyungsoo setengah menyindir atasanya itu.

"Yaa begitulah… bukankah aku harus mencerminkan sikap pekerja keras dan baik hati kepada bawahan? Dan untuk masalah kopi panas itu, aku tidak membelinya. Kebetulan saat berjalan di lantai dasar ada seorang penggawai yang baik hati memberikannya padaku. Oleh karena itu, selamat menikmati 'Do Kyungsoo'."

Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat geram oleh kelakuan atasannya itu. Ia merasa sakit hati akan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bosnya, seakan meremehkan dirinya itu.

"Hemm.. saya akan menikmatinya dengan senang hati. Dan terimakasih 'Kim Jongin' atas perhatiannya" ujar Kyungsoo dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum singkat lalu berbalik untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus saat melihat tumpukan kertas dimejanya. Demi Tuhan! Bahkan penggawai lainnya belum datang, namun ia sudah diberikan pekerjaan oleh Jongin itu. Walaupun itu sudah tak sebanyak bisanya, tapi tetap saja. Moodnya benar-benar buruk pagi ini.

Ya, sosok tetangga yang semalam penuh perhatian itu adalah atasannya di kantor. Sikap perhatiannya itu akan sirna seketika saat mereka bertemu dikantor. Jongin akan berubah kejam –menurutnya- walaupun pria itu akan tetap memberikan senyum manis untuknya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah segelas kopi yang berada dimejanya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminum kopi tersebut. baru saja satu seruputan matanya yang bulat bertambah bulat saat merasakan pahitnya kopi itu. Ia pun dengan spontan menyemburkan kopi yang ada dimulutnya hingga membasahi mejanya

Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin yang sedang tertawa dengan keras melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Seolah tadi itu adalah sebuah pertunjukan sircus yang lucu.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan hentakkan kaki yang keras melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sedangkan Jongin? Ia masih tertawa di dalam ruangannya itu.

.

.

Pada Sabtu pagi saat baru membuka pintu flatnya untuk membuang sampah, Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah surat yang tergeletak di depan pintu flatnya. Surat itu berwarna biru muda , ia membolak balik surat itu untuk menemukan nama pengirimnya.

'Kim Jongin'

Itulah yang tertera di bagian depan surat itu.

'_Temui aku siang ini di taman kota, aku menunggu mu di tempat biasa~'_

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul membaca tulisan tangan Jongin itu.

.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi bertemu Jongin hari ini. Ia menggunakan sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna merah dengan celana jeans hitam.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berangkat menuju taman kota menaiki bus, ia takut terlambat walapun sekarang masih setengah jam lagi dari waktu yang sudah ditetapkan.

Ia merasa semangat karena ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia melakukan kencan bersama kekasihnya –Jongin-.

Yaa, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih bahkan kini mereka sudah memasuki tahun ke empat. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dilingkungan kantor karena mereka tak ingin merusak fokus satu sama lain.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari bus, ia sudah berada di depan taman kota. Taman kota saat di akhir pekan begini memang biasa dipenuhi oleh keluarga yang menghabiskan weekend mereka bersama atau dipenuhi oleh sepasang kekasih yang sibuk berlovey dovey

Ia berjalan menuju bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon sakura, bunga-bunganya berterbangan tertiup oleh angin yang berhembus. Saat sedang memperhatikan bunga yang berjatuhan, ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkari lehernya, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo tahu siapa pemilik lengan tersebut, tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang. Wangi lavender menyeruak masuk ke indera penciumannya saat ia menyesapi aroma yang keluar dari tubuh pria itu.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit" kata Kyungsoo

"Tidak bukan aku, tapi kau. Kau yang tiba lebih cepat dari jadwal, benarkan?"

"Heem… kau benar"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih untuk duduk disamping kekasihnya itu. Tak ada pembicaraan selama berberapa menit setelahnya. Jongin sibuk memperhatikan kecantikan wajah sang kekasih, sedangkan Kyungsoo ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin sambil merapihkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang tertiup angin.

"Aku, ingin kita bersenang-senang seharian ini." Kata Kyungsoo disertai senyum manis

"Permintaan dikabulkan!" kata Jongin bersemangat, lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya untuk menyusuri taman dan bersenang-senang seharian ini.

.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, mereka –KaiSoo- duduk dibangku taman sambil menunggu persiapan pertunjukkan kembang api. Sudah tradisi bahwa di setiap bulan akan ada jadwal pertunjukkan kembang api di taman kota.

"Jongin-ah, kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita kencan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Hemmm… saat musim gugur? Di sungai Han?"

"Ckkk… apakah itu kau masukkan ke dalam daftar kencan kita? Bahkan kau membatalkan kencan kita saat itu, dan menelephone ku untuk segera datang ke kantor karena ada masalah penting."

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya

"Yaa, itu memang masalah penting."

"Apakah kerusakan pada mesin fax lebih penting dari kencan kita waktu itu? kau tahu tidak berapa lama aku harus mempersiapkan penampilanku saat itu ? semuanya berantakan seketika karena ulah mu." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sartistik.

Jongin ingin tertawa rasanya, saat mengingat kejadian itu. itu sudah cukup lama berlalu namun kekasihnya ini masih saja mengingatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah,.."

"Hmmm…" Kyungsoo menjawab sekenanya karena sibuk memperhatikan kembang api yang akan di nyalakan sebentar lagi.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya karena ia tidak bisa melihat kembang apinya karena tertutupi oleh kerumunan orang didepannya. Jongin pun ikut berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

1

"Kyungsoo…"

2

"Do Kyungsoo…"

3

'Chupp'

'Duaor! Duaor!Duar!'

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo tepat saat letusan pertama kembang api. Ciumannya begitu lembut, dan tak terburu-buru. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa menutup kedua matanya yang terbelakak saking terkejutnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dan Jongin berciuman selama empat tahun hubungan mereka. Biasanya hanya kecupan di pipi atau dahi nya namun sekarang berubah haluan menjadi di bibir.

Jongin masih memejamkan kedua matanya, masih enggan untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Hingga berberpa saat kemudian ia baru melepaskannya saat dirasa itu cukup.

Ia memandang air wajah kekasihnya saat ini. Matanya masih terbuka lebar seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jongin hanya tersenyum memaklumi tingkah kekasihnya itu. ia membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Happy Anniversary for 4 years, dear~" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo

"Hemmm…" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Jongin, menyembunyikan raut merah di kedua pipinya.

"Saranghae~"

"Nado Saranghae, Jongin-ah"

Mereka terus berpelukan hingga letusan kembang api berakhir ditemani dengan guyuran bunga sakura yang berjatuhan tertiup angin malam.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

N/A : HayHooo~~ saya bawa ff oneshoot dengan cast KaiSoo.. hehehe

Sebenernya ini ff buat aku lomba kemarin, tapi aku share juga aja di ffn hehe~~

.

Buat yg nagih ff ku yang lain -terutama Love Story- maaf yaa aku belum bisa lanjut sekarang ㅠ.ㅠ sama Lucky Fans jugaa~~ aku kena WB mendadak buat ff itu huhuhu T.T

.

Tolong yang baca ff ini -kalo ada- tinggalkan komentar kalian di kotak review yaa *puppy*

Thanks ^^

.

XOXO :*


	2. Sequel : My Husband

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**WARNING : YAOI/TYPO(s)/Tidak Sesuai EYD/NO EDIT**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : CAST milik dirinya sendiri**

**.**

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAISOO**

**.**

**MY HUSBAND (Sequel for My Boyfriend)**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

Pada pertengahan musim panas, Kyungsoo dan Jongin melangsungkan pernikahan mereka secara meriah. Pesta kebun adalah tema yang dipilih oleh keduanya, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Kyungsoo yang ngotot ingin menikah ditengah-tengah bunga. Kyungsoo pernah berkata jika itu adalah impiannya jika ia menikah suatu saat nanti, Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju, walaupun hatinya berteriak ingin menolak ide yang menurutnya gila itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo saat ini berada diruang tunggu pengantin. Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan kerah hitam dan jangan lupakan bunga yang tersemat di saku baju sebelah kirinya.

"Jangan gugup Kyung." Kata Baekhyun menenangkan

"Aku tak bisa Baek, jantung ku berdebar sangat keras. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja, rasa gugup ini membunuhku." Ujar Kyungsoo mendramatis

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya memutar matanya dengan malas. Temannya ini masih tak berubah, padahal sudah tiga tahun mereka tidak berjumpa, namun hobi mendramatisir Kyungsoo belum juga hilang. Baekhyun memaklumi kegugupan Kyungsoo ini, toh ia juga pernah mengalaminya saat menikah dengan Chanyeol –suaminya-.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu tenang agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar."

Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa Kyungsoo ini adalah sosok paling ceroboh yang pernah ia temui. Ia akan mengacaukan segala hal jika ia sudah terserang rasa gugup. Namun yang ia dengar dari Luhan, yang merupakan kakak dari Do Kyungsoo itu bahwa kecerobohan adiknya itu sudah mulai berkurang semenjak berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin, sang kekasih yang over protectif.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Bunyi ketukan pintu menyadarkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dari lamunan mereka. Pintu terbuka menampakkan Ayah Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri sembari tersenyum melihat putra kecilnya yang terlihat pucat karena gugup.

Melihat sang ayah yang tersenyum, membuat Kyungsoo menarik sedikit bibirnya keatas agar membentuk segaris senyum kecil. Entah mengapa senyum hangat ayahnya membuat kegugupan Kyungsoo berkurang drastis, ia merasa lebih rilex sekarang.

"Ayah…" kata Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk anak bungsunya itu. Baekhyun yang ada didalam ruangan pergi meninggalkan kedua ayah-anak yang sepertinya membutuhkan waktu bicara.

"Kyungsoo dengarkan ayah, setelah kau keluar dari ruangan ini kau akan segera menemukan sebuah masa depan yang telah menunggumu. Jangan gugup dan menangis, hanya senyum bahagia yang boleh kau tunjukkan mulai saat ini. Jangan membantah apa yang dikatakan Jongin, jadilah pendamping hidup yang baik dan berikan keluargamu kehangatan penuh cinta. Jangan lupakan semua nasihat yang telah ayah dan ibu sampaikan padamu tadi malam. Ayah mencintaimu nak…"

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis dengan keras sekarang dipelukkan sang ayah, ia bahagia karena memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan sang ayah, karena ayahnya itu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan, Walapun sibuk, beliau tidak pernah menomor duakan keluarga. Baginya kebersamaan keluarga adalah perioritas utamanya apalagi jika itu sudah menyangkut kedua putranya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar. Semuanya sudah menunggumu."

.

.

.

Jongin tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia segugup ini. Ia bahkan seperti lupa caranya bernapas dengan benar. Jongin yang kata para anak bawahannya adalah sosok yang arogan, disiplin, dan tegas, sekarang benar-benar seperti anak ayam yang mencari induknya. Matanya tampak tak fokus, tatapannya berkelana menjelajahi segala sudut kebun yang sudah di rias sedemikian rupa, berkali-kali ia menghela napas untuk mengurangi tatapan para tamu undangan terfokus pada dirinya yang berdiri di atas altar, pandangan kagum dan intens itu seolah menguliti dirinya.

Dari kejauhan Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang jalan beriringan sambil bergandengan dengan sang ayah. Ia dapat meihat jika Kyungsoo tersenyum yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan namun ia juga bisa melihat sedikit kegugupan dari kedua bola mata sang kekasih.

Pandangan mata keduanya seolah terkunci, mereka tak mengalihkan pandangan sama sekali.

Kyungsoo dan ayahnya sudah berdiri didepan Jongin saat ini, ia menerima tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang diulurkan oleh sang ayah mertua. Ayah Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menenangkan seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja kepada kedua mempelai.

Setelahnya acara pemberkatan dan resepsi berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Senyum bahagia tak pernah luntur dari Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin bahkan keluarga, teman, dan kerabat.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Hai.."

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang ia dapatkan saat sedang berdiri di balkon kamar menikmati pemandangan bintang malam.

"Hai~"

"Kau tak lelah? Tidurlah ini sudah larut malam." Ujar Jongin yang sekarang mendaratkan wajahnya di curuk leher Kyungsoo, menyesap wangi green-tea menenangkan yang menguar dari sana. Jongin mengeratkan pelukan ditubuh Kyungsoo sembari member kecupan-kecupan ringan di leher suaminya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak menolak apa yang dilakukan Jongin pada tubuhnya, lagipula ia sudah sah jika ingin melakukan yang 'iyaiya' dengan Jongin.

"Aku lelah rasanya seluruh tubuhku remuk, tapi entah mengapa aku tak merasakan kantuk." Kata Kyungsoo

Seketika itu juga Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya, dan berujar "Ingin aku pijat?"

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar tawaran itu, dan hal tersebut membuat Jongin mengkerutkan kening merasa tersinggung. "Hei, pijatan ku sudah lebih baik kok, jika dibandingkan kau tak perlu menertawakan begitu."

Kyungsoo makin melebarkan tawanya saat mengingat dimana seorang Kim Jongin pernah memijat tubuhnya yang kelelahan karena mengerjakan bertumpuk-tunpuk artikel yang diberikan oleh Jongin sendiri. Niat awal Jongin hanya ingin menjahili Kyungsoo waktu itu dengan memberi artikel yang deadline nya sebentar lagi untuk dikerjakan namun ia malah membuat kekasihnya itu pulang dengan keadaan yang cukup mengerikan. Rambut berantakan dan mata merah karena terlalu lama menghadap layar komputer.

Karena merasa bersalah ia menawarkan diri untuk memijat tubuh kekasihnya itu yang tentu saja tak akan Kyungsoo tolak. Karena ia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

Namun, apa mau dikata. Orang bernama Kim Jongin yang berstatus atasan merangkap kekasihnya itu memijat tubuhnya dengan sangat kaku. Bukannya membaik tubuhnya justru semakin sakit dibuatnya.

"Hahaha, baiklah aku percaya tuan Kim. Pijat pundak ku dengan baik ya." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil masih tertawa mengejek

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya menrenggut sebal, namun tak bisa membalas perkataan Kyungsoo. Jongin memijat pundak Kyungsoo dengan segala kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Jongin yang bersikap hangat seperti ini. Moment seperti ini sangat langka bagi mereka berdua, saat masih berpacaran mereka hanya bertengkar dan saling mengejek walaupun itu adalah salah satu bentuk interaksi cinta antara mereka berdua.

"Jongin-ah…" panggil Kyungsoo yang dijawab gumaman oleh sang suami

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bahagia. Akhirnya kau akan selalu bersamaku."

Gerakan memijat Jongin terhenti seketika, ia tersenyum mendengar penuturan manis Kyungsoo barusan. Sebuah lengan memeluk leher Kyungsoo dari belakang, ia dapat merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut di pelipis sebelah kanannya.

"Aku juga. Akhirnya kau hanya milikku sekarang." Ujar Jongin

"Kau ingat reaksi para karyawan saat kita mengumumkan bahwa kita akan menikah minggu lalu? Aku rasanya ingin tertawa saat melihat pengaggum mu yang bernama Hyuna itu hampir jatuh pingsan karena terlalu terkejut, hahaha…"

Yaa memang, beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan hubungan mereka kepada seluruh karyawan kantor. Pengumuman dadakan itu membuat seisi kantor tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Yang mereka tahu Kyungsoo dan Jongin jika sudah bertemu pasti akan bertengkar layaknya Tom and Jerry, dan sekarang? Menikah? Astaga itu semua tak pernah terlintas sama sekali dipikiran mereka semua. Walaupun begitu mereka semua tetap member dukungan demi kelangsungan hubungan sang atasan dan teman mereka itu.

"Heum… aku ingat, ia hampir terjatuh karena tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang saat itu memakai high-heels 10 cm saking syok nya." Kata Jongin

Mereka berdua terus bercerita tanpa henti hingga malam semakin larut.

"Kyung, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang masa depan?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Masa depan harus lebih baik dari sekarang, saat itu aku ingin kita hidup bahagia menikmati kebersamaan, aku ingin jika kita memang harus berpisah hanya maut lah yang bisa memisahkan kita."

"Tentu saja, aku juga berharap demikian. Bagaimana dengan anak? Apakau ingin keluarga kita dilengkapi dengan anak? Aku pikir kau bisa menjadi ibu yang hangat sedangkan aku ayah yang hebat, bagaimana?" entah mengapa Jongin tampak sangat antusias saat membicarakan anak, bahkan wajahnya sangat berbinar.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tersenyum lembut, "Apa kau ingin memiliki anak? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kau tahu-" kata-kata Kyungsoo terpotong saat Jongin mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Aku tahu, kita bisa mengadopsi anak. Bukankah itu terdengar bagus?"

Senyum Kyungsoo tampak lebar sekarang, ia tampak tak kalah antusiasnya dengan Jongin.

"Tentu saja! Kau ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan? Aku rasa perempuan akan sangat lucu dan manis jika laki-laki ia pasti akan sangat tampan dan keren."

Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat keantusiasan pasangan hidupnya ini. "Tenanglah kita bisa membicarakannya lagi besok, sekarang mari kita tidur karena sekarang sudah hampir pagi." Kata Jongin sembari mengendong Kyungsoo ala bridal menuju kamar mereka.

.

Jongin meletakan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan di kasur, setelahnya ia berjalan untuk mematikan lampu dan juga menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ia lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring menghadap kearahnya. Ia merapihkan helain rambut yang menutupi kening Kyungsoo lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah, aku mencintaimu." Kata Jongin yang dibalas kecupan oleh Kyungsoo tepat dibibirnya.

"Iya, kau juga dan aku lebih mencintaimu tuan Kim."

Mereka saling bertatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju alam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

N/A :

Hayhooo~~ saya membawa sequel untuk ff My Boyfriend. Kali ini dengan judul berberda namun sejenis (?) yaitu My Husband

Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa~ dalam penulisan ff ini saya menjadikan lagu AKMU-Time and Fallen Leaves sebagai inspirasi.

Jika kalian membaca ff ini dimohon dengan sangat untuk meninggalkan jejak entah itu dalam bentuk apapun ._. karena review sangat penting bagi saya. Salah satunya sebagai motivasi buat nulis.

Bukan hanya meninggalkan jejak sebagai pem'favor /follow tapi saya sangat menunggu sebuah kritik dan saran dari kalian semua.

.

Thanks

RnR please!

.

XoXo :*


End file.
